A l'epreuve
by raissanaomie
Summary: Caroline fait un voyage dans le temps. Elle se donne une chance et accepte d'épouser Klaus. Malheureusement notre blonde est kidnappé par un mystérieux homme près à tout pour arrêter l'emprise que les vampires ont sur les humains. Son amour sera t'il plus fort que sa conservation pour la vie humaine? Que serait près à sacrifier Klaus pour elle? 'LUI ou EUX' (Klaroline) "EN PAUSE"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Basé sur mon klaroline préféré mais cette fois ci se sera un peu plus compliqué car un danger d'un autre genre viendra se mettre entre notre beau couple. S'il vous plait ne m'en volez pas trop.

 **Prologue**

Cher journal, je trouve cela très drôle, quand je pense que je me payais la tête d'Elena lorsqu'elle fessait cela. Mes amis me manquent énormément mais je dois m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie qui n'est pas si mal d'ailleurs. Si mes amis me voyaient je suis sure qu'ils diraient « care t'est complètement folle ». Et oui, cela fait pratiquement un an que j'ai fait ce voyage et que j'ai décidé d'accorder une chance à ce Klaus qui deviendra bientôt mon époux. Mon époux, rien que cela, c'est tellement énorme.

Les Mikaelson savent la vérité sur moi, Kol est toujours aussi gauche, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'est assagi avec les années dans mon époque. Rebekah et moi on s'entant pas mal puisqu'elle n'est pas entièrement devenu la garce que j'ai connu à mon époque et quant à Elijah, ben c'est Elijah.

Je m'apprête à faire un pas de plus vers ma nouvelle vie, aujourd'hui nous déménageons pour la demeure principale de Klaus à la New Orléans.

 **Es tu prête ?**

 **Oui, laisse moi quelques secondes pour terminer j'arrive** dis je en me retournant pour faire signe au bel homme blond qui se tenait derrière moi

 **Love, nous devons vraiment y aller** dit il en me déponant un baisé sur le cou

 **D'accord** dis je en me levant pour lui faire face. **Vous m'avez gagné monseigneur** ; m'exclamais je en lui déposant un baiser

 **Ben je te laisse 15min ou sinon je viendrais te chercher** me dit il avec un air menaçant et s'en allant en attente de l'appel d'Elijah

Klaus était assez pressé d'aller à la New Orléans, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait des affaires urgentes à régler. Donc on devait tous déménager. Ca allait être intéressant, nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie.

 **Love !** entendis-je au loin

 **Oui, j'arrive en me précipitant pour sortir**

 _ **NB : C'était Caroline Forbes, quelques années plutôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2 l'arrivée

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Deux carrosses filaient dans la forêt avant de traverser une muraille et pénétrer dans le château. Ils étaient talonnés de prêts par deux cavaliers qui s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent près du grand portail qui se dressait devant eux.

Des hommes et des femmes étaient alignés devant eux et un d'entre eux vint à s'avancer lorsque l'un des cavaliers descendit de son cheval.

 **Maitre** dit-il en s'inclinant. **Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir**

 **Oui je sais deux ans déjà** dit l'homme qui était descendu du cheval

Celui-ci s'approcha du carrosse et fit descendre une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

 **Je vous présente Caroline, ma fiancé, traité la comme il se doit** dit il en soulevant légèrement son bras

 **Cela va de soit** répondit l'homme sous le choc mais ne laissant rien transparaitre. **Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue aux frères et sœur de monsieur.** Dit-il en s'inclinant

 **Oui oui oui** repondi Kol avec un total désintéressement

 **William, le voyage a été épuisant, veuillez vous dépêcher de faire monter nos valises** intervint Rebekah

 **Certainement madame, messieurs et dames veillez me suivre** dit il en leur montrant le chemin

William avait pris les devant, suivie de près par Rebekah et Kol, Caroline et Klaus trainait les pas derrière.

 **Bienvenu à la New Orléans sweetheart, fait comme chez toi entre** dit il en prenant les devant

Tous étaient déjà entrés, c'étaient les derniers. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le hall, elle eut le souffle coupé par la magnifique statue qui se tenait devant elle. C'était celle de deux jeunes filles de dos et collés l'une à l'autre, les yeux fermés.

Ils rejoignirent Rebekah et Kol qui se tenaient devant une rangé de fille.

 **Tu vas enfin te décider ?** râla Kol

 **Laisse-moi un peu tranquille** se vexa Rebekah qui marchait, observant les filles de la tête au pied. **Je crois que je vais contenter des deux ci** dit elle en désignant les jeunes filles qui avançaient se présentant.

« _**Constante**_ » « _**Emilie**_ » dit elles toutes les deux en s'inclinant.

 **Content Kol ?**

 **Cesse de râler petite sœur** dit Klaus avec un profond ennui. **Tu peux avancer ma douce** ; dit il en s'adressant à celle dont il tenait le bras

 **Oui, quoi** ? demanda t'elle timidement

 **Fait ton choix**

…

 **Tes demoiselles de compagnies** spécifia Klaus

 **Oui, celles qui vont s'occuper de ta chambre, te brosser les cheveux, te faire prendre ton bain…** détailla Kol

 **Kol** prévint Klaus. **Vas-y ma douce**

 **Ben, puisque c'est necessaire** ; dit elle en s'avançant. Désigna tout simplement les deux filles qui se trouvaient devant elle

« _**Amarie**_ » « _**Rosalia**_ » s'inclinaient elles.

 **Ben plus que c'est fait** dit Kol en claquant dans ses mains

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage chacun dans sa chambre les serviteurs se dispersèrent.

 **Waouh ! je connaissais ton sens du goût mais là Nik tu m'épates, c'est magnifique** dit elle en entrant dans la chambre magnifiquement emménagé pour elle

 **Rien ne sera jamais assez beau pour toi mon cœur** dit il en l'embrassant dans le cou. **J'aimerais t'avoir là et maintenant mais il serait vraiment inconvenant de rater le premier repas une fois de retour à la maison** souffla-t'il

 **Certainement** ; dit elle avec un brin de malice. **Quand est sensé arriver Elijah** demanda t'elle

 **Plus tard je pense** répondit il tout simplement. **Je te laisse te préparer pour le diner de ce soir**

Une fois parti, Amelie et Rosalia entrèrent en s'inclinant.

 **Madame permettez nous, nous devons vous préparer pour le diner de ce soir**

 **Faites**

Elle était maintenant habillé et se fessait brosser les cheveux lorsque Rebekah entra en furie dans sa chambre.

 **Quel idiot** jura t'elle en regardant derrière elle

 **Qu'y a-t-il Bekah** ? demanda Caroline l'observant à travers le miroir

 **Mon crétin de frère s'est amusé à échanger mes valises, mes affaires n'arriveront que demain et par conséquent je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre** se plaignait t'elle. **Je vais le tuer** dit elle avec un sourire nerveux

 **Calme toi, pas la peine d'orchestrer un massacre, tu sais bien que mes affaires sont les tiennes, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux** proposa t'elle sans s'empêcher un petit rire

 **Merci, je t'adoreeeeeee** dit elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, emportant avec elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin

…

Klaus avait laissé Caroline et s'était retourné à son bureau.

 **William, qu'en ai t'il de raison ma réelle venu ici**

 **Oui monseigneur en effet,**

William était un vampire de la trentaine, grand de taille, les cheveux courts noirs, il était très élégant.

 **Comme je vous l'ai signalé, les rebelles sont devenus plus actifs ces derniers temps, ils s'organisent. Nous avons réussit à capturer leur tête de file et nous l'avons gardé bien au chaud pour vous**

 **Parfait** dit il avec le sourire. **Allons donc rendre une visite à notre hôte**

Ils étaient à présent dans les donjons du château, à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme de la vingtaine, il avait les cheveux court brin, les yeux marrons. Il avait les mains attaché en l'air et était torse nu, il n'avait pas de chaussures et portait un pantalon taché.

 **Johny Johny Johny, tu as vraiment été un vilain garçon** dit Klaus en entrant dans le cachot

 **Waouh ! Niklaus Mikaelson, ca fait longtemps quoi pratiquement quatre ans, que me vaut cet l'honneur** ; répliqua t'il avec le même ton sarcastique

 **Rien, mis à part le plaisir de revoir une vieille connaissance**

 **Ah ! c'est bien aimable de ta part**

 **Certainement. Hum ! excuse mon impolitesse, j'espère que tu es bien installé**

 **Je ne peux pas trop me plaindre** rétorqua Jonathan en soutenant son regard

 **Alors parfait, j'ai à peu prêt une heure avant le diner, cela me laisse assez de temps pour me préparer et rattraper un peu de temps perdu avec toi**

 **Merci de m'accorder tant d'importance**

 **Mais voyons c'est tout naturel. Mais ne soit pas trop pressé de parler, je ne souhaite pas que notre entrevu ne soit trop rapidement écourté** compléta t'il

 **Tu le sais déjà**

 **Oui mais je préférai l'entendre de ta bouche** dit il en trainant une table contenant toute sorte de lames et d'objets de torture. **Allons-y commençons. Combien ?**

Jonathan ne répondit rien eu pour punition une entaille sur son torse.

 **Combien ?** répéta Klaus

La réponse fut la même et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes.

 **Je crois qu'il est temps d'accélérer les choses**

Celui-ci prit une masse qu'il appuya sur les entrailles, Jonathan serra la mâchoire de douleur. Klaus sorti une seringue qui l'injecta à l'homme attaché.

 **Ce que je t'ai injecté est un venin assez particulier ne t'inquiète pas il ne va pas te tuer, il va juste accentuer la douleur. Combien ?**

 **Va au diable** **Mikaelson**

 **Voila, on évolue enfin** ; dit il avec un grand sourire

Cela dura quinze minutes supplémentaires lorsque Klaus fut interrompu par William.

 **Monsieur, excusez moi mais vous êtes attendu pour le diner**

 **Ah ! oui j'oubliais**. **Désolé mais je dois y aller on reprend demain** dit il en essuyant le sang qui était sur ses mains sur une pochette blanche. **Espérons que tu seras un peu plus coopératif** dit il en essuyant le sang sur le front de Jonathan

Klaus sortit du cachot et se dirigea immédiate dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Après sa douche, il s'habilla et fut fin prêt pour ce qui s'annonçait être une corvée. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de caroline qui était assisse devant son bureau, les servantes fessant un peu de rangement. « _Les femmes_ » pensa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il entra dans la chambre et déposant un baisé sur son coup, les servantes sortirent immédiatement.

 **Nik** dit elle la voix enjoué en se retourna

 **Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas faire râler Rebekah**

 **Certainement** dit elle est se levant et en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait

Ils descendirent des escaliers et firent face au nouvel arrivant.

 **Elijah** s'écria Caroline

 **Caroline** dit il fessant un baisemain. **Niklaus** dit il en lui fessant un signe de la tête

 **J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé** demanda Klaus

 **Oui, il a été assez plaisant** répondit il

 **Lijah, enfin te voila** dit Kol en descendant les escaliers les mains en l'air. **Tu nous as manqué**

 **Elijah** ; dit Rebekah

 **Bonsoir petite sœur**

 **S'il vous plait messieurs et dames le repas est servi** ;dit William en arrivant

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Oui je sais, pas très sympa en mode torture mais j'espère que mon premier chapitre vous à plu. Pour ceux qui lisent également ma fiction '' **klaroline, seconde chance** '' sachez qu'à cause d'une contrainte de temps, je risque de publier qu'une fois par semaine.

Oui je sais mais ca me laissera un peu plus de temps pour produire de meilleurs chapitres. Je vous adore et attend beaucoup beaucoup de review de votre part pour me booster et savoir si ce scénario mérite d'être développé. Ci c'est le cas, je vous promets que j'ai une idée assez particulière d **''a l'épreuve''.**


	3. Chapter 3 Disparition

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Disparition**

Les Mikaelson étaient tous assis autour d'une table Elijah en tête, Klaus et Caroline d'un côté, Kol et Rebekah de l'autre.

Le diner était relativement calme au départ mais ne le serait pas pour longtemps.

Il y avait un buffet sur la table et les servantes virent se présenter auprès d'eux pour les servir.

 **Alors mon frère, qu'est ce qui t'a fait retarder en route** demanda sournoisement Kol

 **Rien qui ne t'intéresse** se contenta de répondre Elijah et faisant signe de la main pour qu'on le serve

 **Cela te convient ma douce** murmura Klaus à Caroline en s'approchant d'elle

 **Parfaitement** dit elle sur le même ton

 **Alors caroline** intervint Rebekah. **Qu'en est-il de ce mariage, il ne va pas se faire tout seul**

 **Je ne sais pas trop, on n'a pas encore fixé de date** répondit caroline

 **C'est à cela que j'en venais, il faut vous dépêcher** continua Rebekah

 **Oui Klaus si j'étais toi je précipiterais vite les choses avant que notre beauté change d'avis** rétorqua Kol sur un ton moqueur. Cela ne fit pas du tout rire Klaus qui lui lança un regard noir

 **Tout ce passera selon tes** désires dit Klaus en regardant celle qui était à côté de lui

Le reste du repas consista à parler de banalité. Après le diner, tout le petit monde partait chacun de son côté. Kol décida d'aller faire un petit tour en ville rien d'étonnant, Rebekah préféra retourner dans sa chambre. Caroline était sur le point de retourner dans ses appartements avec Klaus lorsque celui-ci fut interpelé par Elijah.

Klaus lui fit un baissé sur la joue et alla discuter avec Elijah dans le bureau. Cela ne plaisait pas à Caroline elle n'avait pas eu un moment avec lui de toute la journée mais se contenta d'aller ce coucher.

...

 **Tu m'excuseras auprès de Caroline** ; dit Elijah en entrant dans le bureau de Klaus. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête

 **Qu'en est-il Elijah ?**

 **Comme tu t'en doutais notre longue absence a eu des répercutions sur nos terres, les rebelles se sont alliés et ils préparent quelques choses**

 **Nous avons Jonathan Lewis** rétorqua Klaus

 **Il sera difficile de le faire parler, tu connais le passé que vous avez en commun**

 **Difficile, certes mon frère mais pas impossible. En tout cas pas impossible pour moi** clarifia Klaus. **De toutes les façons si cela devient compliqué on n'aura qu'à faire le ménage**

 **Un bon massacre à la Klaus. Demain j'irais en ville** dit Elijah en s'en allant

Après la petite entrevue avec Elijah, Klaus monta immédiatement dans la chambre de sa belle mais la trouva endormi. Il referma la porte et se dirigea dans la sienne en lui laissant un ''bonne nuit''.

...

Une servante du château devait s'occuper du prisonnier, il ne fallait surement pas qu'il meurt. Klaus ne le pardonnerait pas.

 **John** dit la servante tout doucement en s'assurant qu'aucun garde ne les observe. **Est-ce que sa va ?**

 **Ne t'en fais pas, il faut bien plus que cela pour effrayer un grand gaillard comme moi. De toute façon j'en connu pire** ; dit il en toussant du sang

 **Ne t'en fait pas tout est mis en place, tu sors d'ici demain** murmura t'elle

 **Enfin**

 **Les originels, eux et les grands airs. Klaus fait souffrir les gens, il massacre des familles mais il peut être heureux et même se pavaner avec une fiancée** **bientôt ils vont payer** dit elle en soignant ses blessures

 **Une fiancée** répéta il comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu

 **Oui, il fallait les voir au diner organiser le mariage de SA BELLE FIANCEE** continua t'elle avec de l'ironie dans le son de sa voix

 **Tu as bien caché de l'eau, de la nourriture, un couteau et de la vermeille comme je te l'ai demandé j'espère** demanda t'il

 **Oui c'est fait**

 **J'ai besoin d'une deux ou trois choses en plus** dit il d'un air malicieux

 **Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda t'elle avec la peur dans les yeux

 **J'ai eu idée en tête qui risque d'abréger cette guerre plus vite que prévu**

...

Caroline s'était réveillée dans sa nouvelle chambre trouvant étrange l'absence de Klaus mais se rappela la vieille.

POV Caroline

J'étais un peu déçu, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme je l'aurais voulu.

Je fus rejoint par mes servantes qui m'aidèrent à m'habiller. J'avais reçu un message de Rebekah m'invitant à prendre le thé **«** _surement pour parler du mariage_ » pensais-je. Donc après ma toilette, je descendis dans le jardin dans lequel je guettais la présence de Rebekah, ne la trouvant. J'attendis un bruit me retournant ne voyant personne. Je sentis tout d'un coup une douleur au cou puis plus rien.

POV Klaus

Je n'avais pratiquement pas passé de temps avec Caroline depuis 3 jours, entre nos deux jours de voyage et la journée d'hier. Je devais absolument me rattraper donc je décidai de l'emmener faire un tour à cheval, _elle adore cela_.

J'avais fait ferrer deux chevaux pour une balade dans la forêt. Lorsque je montai dans sa chambre je ne la trouvai pas. Je descendis au salon, dans la chambre de Rebekah, dans la mienne puis au jardin je fouillais toute les pièces du château ne la trouvant pas, je commençais déjà à m'inquiéter c'est là que j'aperçu Rebekah sortir du carrosse qui venait à peine d'arriver il y avait encore une personne à l'intérieur je fus soulager jusqu'à ce que je vis Kol y descendre.

 **Notre frère est vraiment un ivrogne Nik, tu peux croire que...**

 **Rebekah** ! dis je en la coupant dans son bavardage

 **Quoi ?** se vexa-t-elle

 **As-tu vu Caroline ?** dis je en perdant patience. **Ca fait des heures que je la cherche**

 **Non, pas depuis hier. J'avais des achats à faire j'ai quitté le château à l'aube**

 **Elle a disparu** dis je inquiet

 **Ne t'en fait pas Nik, elle doit être quelque part dans le château, tu es paranoïaque**

C'est là qu'un des gardes vint s'adresser à moi la peur dans les yeux.

 **Monseigneur**

 **Qu'a-t-il ?** demandais je en perdant patience

 **C'est le prisonnier, il s'est échappé**

Je fus prise d'une rage instantané et arracha le cœur du soldat qui s'écroula à l'instant à mes pieds. Lewis avait disparu en même temps que Caroline, cela ne fessait aucun doute, il l'avait enlevé.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

 **Bonsoir, c'est à partir de maintenant que je peux considérer que ma fic commence.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Soyez très attentif car la vengeance et le doute seront au rendez vous.**

 **Bon week-end à vous je vous adore.**


	4. Chapter 4 Toi

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci à :**

 **Klaro'sfan : contente que ca t'es plu, merci pour les encouragements**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Toi**

 **Celui qui veut se venger**

 **Ne fait qu'entretenir sa douleur**

 **De peur qu'elle s'apaise**

Tout était si calme, elle se réveilla et mit une main devant son visage tentant vainement de cacher les rayons du soleil qui l'éblouissaient. Elle se releva et chercha du regard la moindre trace de vie autour d'elle mais cela n'en était rien.

 **Tu es enfin réveillé** s'exclama une voix derrière elle

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

 **Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?** demanda t'elle

 **J'en avais déjà assez de te porter, on doit y aller j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela** continua t'il sans même prêter attention à ce que la jeune fille à coté de lui venait de dire

 **Comment cela on, je n'irais nulle part avec vous et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer** répliqua t'elle

 **Écoute-moi bien** dit il en s'approchant avec un regard menaçant. **Je m'en fiche de ce que tu désires et de ce que tu peux penser. Vous les gens de l'aristocratie vous vous croyez tout permis, vous croyez que tout vous ai du** il marqua une pause. **Et sache que je…TE tutoie si le bon plaisir m'en prend**

Il avait réussi à la faire peur mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

 **Quoi que vous vouliez faire vous n'arriverez pas à vos fin car…**

 **Quoi, Niklaus Mikaelson va venir à ton aide** la coupa t'il

Elle se tue.

 **Oui pourquoi crois tu donc que je t'ai enlevé. Avant que ce cher Klaus ne nous retrouve on sera déjà loin et avec ton aide, on pourra arriver à une fin mémorable de cette guerre. Les rebelles auront la propriété des Mikaelson et je doute fort qu'ils n'essayent de le récupérer**

Sans attendre un mot de plus, elle s'en alla à toute jambe, elle courait dans la forêt comme une folle sans regarder ce qu'elle bousculait au passage, sa robe était déchirée. Puis tout d'un coup, elle eut un voilant maux de tête, plus elle s'éloignait plus ca devenait insupportable. Elle s'écroula au sol tenant sa tête se tortillant dans tous les sens pour calmer la douleur.

Après un moment, la douleur devient de moins en moins intense. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se trouva face à lui.

 **Je croyais que tu irais plus loin que cela** ; dit il d'une fausse mine déçu

…

 **Ben fini de jouer, lève toi** ordonna t'il

Elle détourna le regard avec une mine énervé.

 **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le joli collier que tu portes autour de ton cou est assez particulier** ; dit il avec un sourire sarcastique

…

 **Si tu t'éloignes de moi jusqu'à une certaine distance, tu seras prise de voilant maux de tête qui s'amplifieront plus la distance s'augmentera. Si jamais, chacun de nous était blessé, l'autre obtiendra la même blessure ou douleur. Sans oublier le faite que tes pouvoir de vampire seront limités à celui d'une simple humaine** ; énuméra t'il sur le bout de ses doigts en fixant le ciel

 **Mmmais qu'est ce que vous racontez** bégaya t'elle complètement perdu

 **Oui oui, c'est l'un des nombreux accessoires que j'ai emprunté à ton aimable fiancé** justifia t'il avec un ton sarcastique. **En plus d'autres objets que tu te feras surement un plaisir d'essayer si tu ne bouge pas de là**

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et commença à avancer.

 **Bien commençons par les bases, je suis Jonathan Lewis. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Elle ne dit rien et continua à avancer. Il se mit devant elle et l'arrêta.

 **Je crois que je t'ai posé une question**

 **Et je crois que je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre**

 **Alors soit mais je l'apprendrais bien assez tôt** ; dit il en riant. **Essayons autre chose, d'où viens-tu ?**

 **De très loin** rétorqua t'elle avec mépris

 **Bien. Quel rapport as-tu avec les Mikaelson ? demanda-t-il en continuant à marcher**

 **Vous l'avez déjà dit, je suis sa fiancé** cracha t'elle

 **Je voulais plus tôt dire pourquoi vous ?**

 **Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Durant des années Klaus Mikaelson ne s'est affiché avec des femmes qu'à de rares reprises. Et vous, il veut vous épouser, c'est vraiment étrange et je doute que ce soit pour vos beaux yeux**

 **Ah bon !**

 **Oui, je pense que vous devez être une fille d'une grande famille, une duchesse, une comtesse pourquoi pas même une princesse et que vous l'épousez pour signer une alliance. Eclairez moi se je me trompe**

 **Je ne préfère pas, votre raisonnement est bien plus intéressant** ironisa t'elle

 **Alors**

 **Qu'y a-t-il encore ? je marche un peu trop lentement à votre goût ?**

 **Oui mais ce n'est en aucun point cela qui me tracasse pour le moment** , **juste les réponses à mes questions**

 **Si c'est cela, vous serez alors troublé un bon moment alors** lâcha t'elle en détournant le regard

Ce fut le mot de trop, John se retourna et l'agrippa le bras, la faisant basculer et ils tombèrent tout les deux de la falaise.

…

Des hurlements se fessaient entendre dans le château. Tous les serviteurs étaient alignés devant Klaus qui fessaient les cent pas.

 **La question est très simple. Qui l'a aidé ?** hurla-t-il. **Il n'a pas pu s'échapper du château par lui-même, quelqu'un l'a aidé et je veux savoir QUI**

…

 **Alors bien puisque le coupable ne veux pas se dénoncer. Tuez les tous** ordonna t'il aux gardes

Ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à exécuter les ordres lorsqu'un homme sorti des rangs et s'avança.

 **Je ne peux laisser les autres payer pour moi** ; lança t'il avant de sortir une lame et se l'enfoncer dans le ventre

Klaus se précipita aussitôt vers l'homme, se mordit le poignet et le força à boire de son sang.

 **Tu pourras mourir lorsque je te l'aurais autorisé** murmura t'il en l'attention de ce dernier. **Emmenez-le et mettez-le sous bonne garde, cette fois ci, il n'a pas intérêt à s'échapper**

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Oui je sais trop court mais bon j'arrangerais cela la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vous adore.**


End file.
